Built For Sin: Part One
by RadioactiveNights
Summary: Marshall over the year has a new found love for the pink uke, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom. Unbeknownst of the Vampire King's love for him, Gumball decides to confront/confess his secret to Marshall when the vampire pays him a visit. Marshall's love for the pink sap grows deeper and he fights for Gummy's love.
1. Chapter 1

Here is one little warning for you If you ever have the choice to become a vampire, or stay human… Don't be a vampire. The pain it causes is completely agonizing I mean could you imagine being stuck as a teenager, roaming the Earth for one thousand years? You get to make friends, and you'll have tons of fun, until they pass on that is. You have to live, remembering every soul you were ever acquainted with is dead. The depression and pain held within that is unbearable. You'd think you'd get used to people dying all the time after a while but you don't; it compels you to want to be dead too. But this time, this generation of people, they're my drive to stay alive, and when they pass on, I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do.  
I now live in a small cabin, tucked away in the land of Aaa's cave. I'm a vampire, not by choice, but because my father attacked me when I was young. He was going on and on about how I would be the next heir to the throne of the Nitosphere- he tricked me into it. I don't want to be either I'd rather my half-sister, Marceline, does it. She's such a daddy's girl anyways. But she claims to be 'different' like me as well. I haven't seen her in over a year though maybe it's true. Anyways, my point is that I just wouldn't be capable of being a ruler; I want to be able to travel and meet new people, play music with the old ax bass, have fun, and just be wild and free like a normal teen. If I was king, I'd be trapped in the Nitosphere forever. I'd go completely insane, I just know I will.  
My mom passed away around the same time my dad had turned me into a creepy vamp. She was a human, so I was born all half demon, half human and stuff, so I can shape-shift into more than one demon. My father, Hudson Abadeer, said it was a "Devil-Given talent."  
_Yippee._  
But, back to what's really going on- I just thought I'd give you some background information about me before I woke up to the beautiful sunset.

The sun took his last breath of air before he fell down below the mountains, welcoming sister night. The winter cold nipped a bit seeping through the cracks and windows of the house, but being a vampire you're all undead and shizz, so you're naturally cold-blooded. That's one up for being a nasty vampire I guess. I thought about giving Fionna a visit before heading to the Candy Kingdom. I always loved going back to my old tree fort of a house, it's just that her cat, Cake, hated me and I frighten her somehow. But Fionna's my bud, so I can't let a stupid cat get in the way of our friendship. I slipped on a plaid shirt, my ripped jeans and a pair of red chucks, and floated on out the door to Fionna's.  
Her face was ecstatic when she opened up the door, "Oh my glob Marshall Lee! This is so math! You actually came by this time!"  
"Ha-ha… yeah, it's only been a week though Fionna."  
"I know, but normally I have to tell you to come by, and I forgot last time, so yeah."  
"True... Sorry, I tend to forget to stop by because I'm normally taking care of business when I go to the Candy Kingdom."  
_Actually, I'm just going to mess with Prince Gumball, he's adorable; I'm in love with the dude. But I'm not ready to admit that to Fionna._  
"Oh, Really? Has Gummy finally let up a bit on ya?"  
"Yep, he sure has! He's got me playing shows left and right for every one of his shindigs, or hootenannies, or galas."  
_Not really… once in a blue moon he'll ask me to play for his parties. God I hate lying to her, so-so much._  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Dude! Ha-ha! He's got you saying, Oh my glob, proper… language? Ha-ha-ha!" Fionna couldn't stop laughing, and I joined in on it, he has rubbed off on me ever so slightly. "Dude, that is too funny."  
"I know, I didn't realize that he's been rubbing off on me." I chuckled.  
"You better get going though, I don't want you to lose time hanging out with your new friend." She remarked.  
"Okay, and thanks Fionna, you're always fun to talk to. I'll see you soon." I replied, and with that, a set out to the Candy Kingdom to see the person I loved most: Prince Gumball.  
I felt as if the air grew just a bit colder, I'd freeze in the air and fall to the ground. I approached the Candy Kingdom with great care, knowing that if I was noticed by anyone, they'd sound the alarms. I'm not forbidden in the kingdom, I'm just still an outcast to most, and I'm highly feared… Since I only eat shades of red. I flew to the balcony of the prince's bedroom, where he was on, coincidentally. I floated up behind him and put on my scary face and screamed. Gumball shrieked, nearly having a heart attack, spun around to see me floating right in his face. He was so adorable when he flips out, inside I was smiling widely.  
Keep it cool, Marshall Lee.  
"What's up Gummy?" I asked casually, planting my feet on the ground.  
"Glob it, Marshall! You can't do that to me!" The prince scolded. "You can't come along and scare me whenever you please, I don't have time for you tonight, so I must kindly ask you to leave." Something was off with him, the pink boy didn't seem right. I immediately grew serious and tugged his shoulder as he turned and walked away.  
"Look, I'm really sorry; I did not mean to scare you at such a bad time, but… What's wrong?" I could see the deep concern on his face, he had his mind seriously set on something.  
"It's none of your business, and I asked you to leave." He pulled away, and I could then see the hurt in his eyes, something was bothering him, and I made it my mission to help him in any way I possibly could.  
"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong. What royal matters are you dealing with, I'll help you. Please, Gumball, you must trust me." At that moment, he had a look of deep confusion, but then he smiled faintly and looked deep into my eyes.  
"I'm sure you'd love to help, I get that, but for one, it isn't a royal dilemma, it's a personal one. I know for a fact that even if I told you- you'd most likely think I'm a freak and leave me to my own self." His fake smiles hurt more to look at than to hear him call himself a freak. If anyone in this world was a freak, it would be me.  
"How are you so sure it's true if you won't tell me? I promise you Gumball, as your friend, I will always stick by you no matter what. So please, tell me what the matter is."  
"Fine, I will." He finally gave in, and honestly, I was a little eager to hear what he had to say. "For a while I've been questioning myself for- how I am." There was a long pause. "I know scientifically there is no cure for it, and I guess I can live with that. But people tend to think… differently of you when they know." He paused for a long while once more. "I have a different view from a majority of the population when it comes to love."  
I stood there for a minute; this was heavier than I thought… _What if he said the worst of all the things he could possibly say right now? Please don't be-_  
"Gumball?" I was getting a little scared now.  
"I'm a homosexual. I like boys… I realized it when Fionna confessed her love to me a while back. I didn't want to believe it but, I now know that I just have to accept that it's the way I am." He confessed.  
Inside my heart was pounding and I started getting urges, I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't. I smiled, knowing it was what he needed.  
"Gummy, I think that's a beautiful thing, and I see nothing wrong with you being gay."  
Soothe him- it'll make it easier to snatch him up in the long run.  
I gave him a hug, and as I did I overheard him letting out a sigh of relief. I snickered slightly, and my hopes rose up a little bit, praying that I may be the one he likes.  
"Marshall, thank you for listening to me, I really needed to get that off my chest to someone." I could tell now that he was happy and relieved of the stress. "But, I need you to promise me you won't tell a single soul."  
"I swear I won't, I'll cross my undead heart if I have to. It isn't my cross to bear anyways." I chuckled slightly.  
"Do you know anyone else Marshall who is… gay?" He asked curiously as the two of us leaned casually against the balcony railing.  
_"Me!" No, I can't tell him that now, the time doesn't feel right._  
"I might, but I can't think of who it is right now."  
_That's a lie; I'm the only other person for hundreds of miles, at least, as far as I know of._  
"Oh, that's okay that you don't know their names right now, I was just curious if you knew others." He smiled and gazed off into the distance, then found his way back when there was a knock on his bedroom door and a little voice calling out.  
"Oh, Sir Gumball- You're tea is ready, may I come in?" It was Peppermint Maid with his nightly tea. The boy could never get to sleep without a hot drink before bed.  
"Just a second Peppermint Maid!" He called back, then faced me and whispered. "You better get out of here Marshall, I don't want you to get busted, you know how much she doesn't like you after what you did to her."  
"You're right- I'll see you soon." I smiled coyly and started to drift off.  
"Wait! Marshall Lee!" The prince called out in a whisper. I floated back to him quickly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm throwing a shindig on Saturday night, and we're in need of some musical entertainment. Will you perform for us?"  
"Definitely." I said, and with one last hug, a broke for my home before the dreadful sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three nights went by quickly; I had spent them writing a song for Gumball and hanging out with Fionna. I had hoped that Cake would be out with Monochromicorn most of the time, but apparently I 'couldn't be trusted.' Fifi helped me write the song, and she said that her gut just knew Gummy would like it. "I can't wait for you to perform your song tonight Marshall- it's gonna be so totally math!"  
"Ha-ha-ha! Thanks Fifi." I chuckled and glanced at her clock on the wall. "Whoa, I got to go get ready if I don't want to be late; it's already seven o' clock."  
"Oh shizz-nits! Go! I'll catch you soon!" Fionna shouted, pushing me out the door. I quickly flew home and changed into my best outfit, a red and navy striped sweater, my nice blue jeans, and my navy chucks. I strapped my ax bass to my back and grabbed the recorder, then flew off into the cold winter night to rock out Gummy's shindig. Upon entering the castle, most looked away and they mumbled rumored secrets to each other and a few smiled at me.  
I slowly approached the table at which Gumball was next to. "Hey, just let me know when you want me to go on."  
Gumball turned and smiled, giving me a quick hug and then motioning me to the stage without saying a word, and right before he turned to leave me standing there awkwardly he spoke.  
"I can't express enough how excited I am to have you play." He said, and then quickly rushed and blended into the crowd of candy people. They gathered quickly, although they weren't fond of me as a general person, but they always enjoyed my music for some reason.

_"It's like, magical, it entraps us in this state of… of astonishment." That's what Fionna had exclaimed to me once when I asked her about it._

I was nervous, felt like I was going to choke- No one, ever made me feel like this… Gumball was the only one that was ever capable to break me down. Fuck. I can't do this. I cleared my throat, checked the microphone, set up the record player and started my gig.

"This first song is for someone that- um, someone that means a lot to me. Someone I love."  
_Don't confess until after the party, Marshall. These people look up to the prince, and he trusts you with his secret. Don't spill it. _  
I motioned one of the palace servants to start the record player, and I plucked a few chords as the intro started.

_I've played my cards  
But I'll never ever win  
Tonight shall be the time I start to break_

Tonight I'll fall apart

I'm throwing out my games  
Though there's so many I have played  
They have yet to grow too old  
But with you I'm just a dying soul  
I'm far away  
Yet I'm right next to you  
And I can barely breathe

That softer skin  
The younger age  
I still miss those days  
But if I hadn't changed  
I wouldn't be here

Fionna stepped up onto the stage with me as there was an instrumental segment in our song; she looked at me with the biggest grin and took her starting breath.

_Let me make you see  
What you really mean to me  
Clearer skies on sunny days  
But in the night is when we'll play  
I can't stand to lose a second of my time  
'Cause when you're here and by my side  
I've never known a happiness  
A happiness as great as this  
And though I can't be out on sunny days  
In my mind you still remain  
As I sleep away this pain  
Softly you've been killing me  
And then last night my wish came free  
I hope that soon you will see  
The waterworks you've created me  
And then embrace me in your arms  
So for you I wrote this song_

Then we sang together, our voices entwining perfectly to the song.

_You're eyes are bluer than the sea  
Those big eyes have softened me  
Into something unlike anything else I've been  
Only you can see through me  
Through my strength and to my soul  
My softer side I'm only keeping for your precious eyes_

And so I lay me down to sleep  
Hoping love will strengthen me

The last verse was left for me, my love song for Gumball, this was perfect.

_Open your eyes and turn around  
See me falling through the ground  
Reach out to me  
See what you've created in me  
So for you I wrote this song  
Hoping your heart would sing along._

The crowd roared with such an excitement that it made me tremble. They pleaded me for more and I searched for that small, cute, pink face in the crowd. I couldn't find him. I let out a small sigh, and reluctantly decided to start another song. Fionna hugged me and congratulated the two of us on how well we performed.  
"Marshall, that was SO MATH!" She exclaimed. I smiled and returned the favor and then she quickly scurried off the stage. I smiled out to the crowd, quickly thinking of a song to play, then the perfect set came to mind, I'd play my three best songs when it came to performing, first, You Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley, then Built For Sin which is also by Framing Hanley, then topping the show off with Roger Rabbit by Suicide Silence. It was the perfect secret romance set to Gumball.  
The crowd was going crazy for my music, my voice, and I finally saw Prince Gumball's face in the crowd, moving to the music with such precision, such fluidity, it was hypnotizing. I wanted him so badly- no, I needed him. My craving for him sent me over the edge.  
As the final song came to an end, the candy people roared and cheered as they were directed out of the palace. They were shouting compliments left and right, going on about how much fun they had, it made me giddy on the inside, but on the outside to them, I was just a tough, relentless bastard who made great music. As the last of the citizens exited and the servants started cleaning up the mess, Gumball greeted me at the front of the stage. "Could you play me a few extra songs? It would be just for me and Fionna of course."  
Fionna rushed up next to him with the biggest puppy-dog pleading eyes I'd ever seen.  
"Sure, why not?" I answered and played another three for the two. Fionna's two favorite, Can Always Quit Tomorrow by Framing Hanley, and Fight by The Dirty Youth, and a song I could really connect my feelings to, Reasons by The Nearly Deads.  
I performed the hell out of those songs since it was just my friends around, going all out with a few dance moves and really getting into my ax bass. I connected with the lyrics, my emotions changing with every song, every verse, and once I sang that last song, I think it was the first time I'd ever cried while performing. Everything that had ever happened in my life came rushing back, the memories good and bad, I felt soft and vulnerable, I felt broken, yet I pushed myself to hide the tears and smile when I looked up at the two friends. The prince thanked me kindly and Fifi was flipping out about how awesome I was.  
"Marshall, Oh my glob, you are AMAZING!" She shouted, jumping up and down. I hopped off the stage and walked over to her, ruffling her hair.  
"I'm glad you like my performances Fi." I chuckled as she looked up with me with giant eyes and a happy grin.  
She pulled me down and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna head out… but by the way, you should really talk to him now. He was tripping all over you during your performances; I think he likes you too."  
I was ecstatic, I thanked Fionna and gave her a hug goodbye, she went and told Gumball she was leaving and then skipped out of the palace to have Cake take her home, whom was patiently waiting outside the door for her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" We both asked at the exact same time, and the synchronization made us laugh. The prince gestured his hand out, leading me to the balcony that outstretched from the main hall. We slowly walked out into the night and relaxed ourselves against the railing. The cold January air gave him a quick shiver. "I really enjoyed your performance, Marshall Lee. I can't remember the last time I had you play for one of my parties. It was wonderful."  
"Thanks Gummy, I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
There was a long, painful pause in our conversation.  
"Hey Gum-"  
"Who was that song for in the beginning?" He cut me off, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
I stuttered over my words, I wanted to tell him so badly but I couldn't get myself to. My nervousness ate at me, I broke a tiny sweat, and I choked.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious." But he looked at me with secretly pleading eyes… those big, blue-violet eyes, the eyes that could see right through me.  
"It was for you. I-I wrote the song for y-you, and Fionna wanted to help me, so she did. Y-You did l-like it, r-right?"_There I go with the stuttering... Don't fuck this up, Marshall._  
"Like it?" He said in a sarcastic tone, then his cheeks flushed a bright pink and he looked down at his feet. "I loved it." He mumbled, emphasizing the _'loved.'_ I broke then, I was officially broken, unable to hold them back any longer, I let the tears stream down my face. I quickly looked down at the floor, I couldn't let him see me like this, I was vulnerable, and I was supposed to be tough and relentless. How was he capable of breaking me down like this?  
"R-Really?" I was able to keep back the sniffles, but it wouldn't be long until those crept their way out too.  
"I can't lie to anyone Marshall, you know that." He paused for a moment. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I don't know how to express my feelings towards it." I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice. "I really do love the song. It means a lot to me."  
The sniffles finally broke through and the sobs crept through my lips. I was fully crying. "T-Thanks, G-Gummy. I-I knew y-you'd l-like it." I stifled. It was useless, I can't hide my emotions around him… something about him just makes me open up like a book. I still tried really hard to stay strong.  
"Marshall, are you crying?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder as I sobbed.  
_I'm so incredibly pathetic._  
"No." I replied, obviously lying. Prince Gumball had his eyes on me, I could feel them, and he was worried.  
"Marshall, why are you crying? Please, tell me what's wrong?" His concerning voice was comforting, but I was _really_crying, I don't know how I'd stop.  
"D-Do y-you l-like me G-G-Gumball?" I managed to ask, the sobbing causing me to choke on my words.  
"Of course I do Marshall, I-"he paused, mid-sentence and it scared me. The tall pink boy just stood for a second, thinking, his hand still on my shoulder and his eyes still focused on my body. Then he took his free hand and lifted up my chin, his eyes staring into mine, and he locked our lips together. It was a little awkward for me since I was still crying, and sobbing is sort of like hiccups, but he didn't care, he just kissed me. It was the most relieving thing I'd felt in… forever. There was no tongue involved, just our lips slowly sliding against each other. Those soft, pink lips…  
He broke our kiss, his hand was entangled in my hair, and he looked into my now dry eyes with a look of controlled lust. He bit his lower lip then spoke. Unff, those lips…  
_Of course my lust is never contained._  
"I love you, Marshall Lee." He finished the sentence he broke, and I smiled, diving in for another one of those kisses. This one though, wasn't controlled, he gave me entrance to his mouth and I entwined our tongues, the sweet bubblegum taste sent a quiver down my spine, his aroma was arousing, though I wasn't much for frilly scented berry soaps. I glided my tongue across the top row of teeth and then searched for his tongue once more. His hand slid from my shoulder and went to my back, right between my shoulder blades. He slowly started to move it down my spine to my lower back, then back up, then back down, holding my waist.  
I let out a slight _purr_ of delight and placed my hands on his hips and pulled his body closer. He smiled against my kiss and broke a split second for air, then dove back in, deciding to take a turn and search the inside of my lips. My legs fell limp and I floated, sliding my hand down to his ass and picking him up off the ground and sitting him on the balcony railing. He broke away from me and breathed heavily. "Stay with me tonight?" His lust was now as uncontrolled as mine. I nodded and he led me up to his bedroom, sneaking me past the palace servants.  
As I slipped into his room he told Peppermint Maid he was turning in for the night and took his hot tea before she could reach his room. He quickly showed up and found me standing in the middle of his chamber in awe. The size of the bed itself was massive but the room, it amazed me. Gumball tapped my shoulder and I spun around, my red eyes probably in a lustful haze by now. Our lips met again with force this time, and I carried his prince to his bed, sitting him on the edge, and then straddling him. We fell deeper and deeper into our kisses. Shirts were removed and our bodies touched. My cold skin sent shivers down Gumball's spine, but he didn't seem to care. We were in that state for a while, and then I slowly slid my hand down his torso and slightly past his pants, teasing him. He pulled my hand away, aroused but still sensible. "There will be none of that." He said, breaking away, and then dove back in to the lustful kiss we shared.  
Eventually the two of us went to sleep, before the crack of dawn. I'd been yearning for this for ages, and my wish was finally answered.  
_No one will ever know what happened that night except for us._  
When the sun rose, the prince awoke in an uneasy manner, not ready for the day ahead of him. He longed for his sleep and I could tell, I'd kept him up all night, making out- but nothing further. He pecked my forehead and told me he'd be back to check up on me shortly. Then the gentle lad set off for Peppermint Maid, awaiting her for breakfast and his list of duties that needed to be addressed today.  
_Being royalty was such a pain in the ass._


	3. Chapter 3

I hissed as the sun rose and burnt my skin, he'd forgotten to close the drapes that covered his massive glass doorway to the balcony. I hurled the comforter over my face and scurried in the other direction. I peeked out through a tiny hole and made my way to his closet, in which I flung the door open and crouched behind the wall. The sunlight didn't reach his closet, which was in a weird spot in his room, and thankfully it was spacious, but I was too tired and in too much pain to move. I lay my head against the wall and it sent a slight shock of pain through my left cheek, i could feel the burn healing, if I had been there any longer, I could have burned my face off.  
A few hours had past until I was woken up by Gumball shaking me slightly. It was super dark, and I could tell it was hard for him to see.  
"Marshall, Marshall please wake up, I'm so sorry- I can't believe I was so careless as to leave the drapes open and let the sunshine in. Marshall please don't be dead." He was sobbing ever so slightly. I awoke groggily, unable to form words yet but I at least managed a small grunt. "Marshall... please."  
"Wha-what? Gumball I'm- I'm okay. Stop w-worrying." I said sleepily. My body ached badly from the position I'd been sleeping in, but I slowly unwrapped the covers from myself and wrapped them around Gummy, enclosing him in a hug.  
"Oh thank goodness! I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes and you never budged... I thought I'd killed you from leaving the drapes open! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed into my shoulder for a good bit. I gently rubbed up and down his back, trying to soothe him- he was a grown teen, almost an adult, but at heart he was still just a little kid, frail and emotional.  
"Shh, it's okay Gumball, I'm right here." I caressed the side of his face and kissed him. Gumball suddenly dove into it, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me in.  
_Needy much? Geez kid._  
But of course when he does stuff like that he perks me up and gets me to go along with it. He had done it last night after I told him I needed a breather. I had leaned into it so much that I had him pinned on the ground on top of his comforter. I broke his kiss for a second, "How much time do we have?" I smirked.  
"An hour and twenty minutes, I told peppermint maid I wasn't feeling well and needed a little extra sleep, so she gave me a little while to 'rest up.'" He smiled coyly and lifted his head up to meet my lips. I hadn't put my shirt on yet from last night, so he was already stroking my chest and torso. I removed his fancy shirt and performed the same favor back. I wanted to make him greedy, make him crave for more of me than just touching and kissing. I took both my hands and slid them down the center of his torso, then slowly crept them around his waist, and he shivered, smiling against our kiss. Then i reversed my last teasing movements and went up to hold his face in my hands. His smooth, pink skin was probably giving me more pleasure than what I was doing to him.  
_Hence the fact that a surprise decided to perk up on me._  
I fought my own hormones and focused on enraging Gummy's, though it was hard to think with my brain at this point. I dipped down, brushing my torso against Gummy's than slithering back up like a snake. I had prodded him by accident but he didn't seem to care, instead he arched his back upwards, meeting my torso. I quickly slid my left hand up under his back and held him against me. I was floating in the air slightly above him- hoping to give him more freedom to move and do as he pleased. I kissed him hard and he grew limp, so I decided to take him off the ground and have a little fun my way. I held the back of his head with my other hand and then dipped slightly, licking his neck. He quivered slightly and let out a pleased sigh. I sunk my teeth into the curve of his neck and shoulder, love biting him, and taking just a tiny sip of that pink skin.  
"Ah~ Marshall..." He choked, "That feels so nice."  
I chuckled slightly and slid back up, giving him a kiss. Then, letting go of his head slowly, I licked his body from his neck to lower torso, then lay him back onto the comforter. He arched against my skin once more, and let out a small pleading whimper, "More."  
_Yes, I got him right where I want him._  
I placed my fingertips on his pant line, sliding past a little bit and rubbed against his skin, side to side- pleasing him even more. He didn't reject my movements, so I went further. I decided to grind against him once,and his reaction wasn't against me, thankfully. So I did that slightly more, and he let out soft purrs through our kisses. I broke from our kiss and dipped down, his button in my teeth, as I slowly removed his pants. He helped me and wriggled out of them, then I slid back up and kissed him, grinding some more, the two of us in our boxers.  
_I don't sleep with pants on._  
My hands made their way down his chest and slid under his boxers, grabbing his member. His body language craving for more, I rubbed him, giving him hand job- the boy caved in. He slid his hand down my back and squeezed my ass, then slid it around my waist and tugged at my staff, sliding his hand into my boxer shorts and returning the favor.  
_How do I put this though, I was surprised a bit- he was... slightly longer than I expected._  
Gummy new how to move well, and as I broke from the kiss when he finished, he was smiling... not that retarded, stroke looking smile, but the lustful smile that looked deep into your eyes, the one you only get when someone truly loves you. I removed my hand from his pants and gave a quick lick to one of my fingers, then kissed Gummy passionately.  
_I'm never letting you go._  
He still had twenty minutes left of time, and he readied himself to look presentable once more. As he was brushing his teeth I snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and rested my chin on his shoulder.  
"Marshall, where's your reflection?" He asked, removing the toothbrush.  
"I'm a vampire remember, it's one of the annoying side effects. That's why my hair is always messy. I can't see myself in a mirror." I sunk my teeth into his neck again and taking a sip. He stiffened slightly then relaxed, smiling. He unwrapped my hands from him and turned around, interlacing our fingers. He looked at me with the cutest look on his face and I lightly touched our lips together. No tongue, just lingering there, pressed together.  
Before he had to leave me once more, he embraced me in a hug and spoke of four, breath-taking words: **_"I love you Marshall."_**


End file.
